


Don't Worry Baby

by Lthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, As it should be, Cas likes Lana Del Rey, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Dean calls Lana del Re 'Deli' bc he's a twit, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, dean actually ends up liking it more than he though huhuhu, dorks being dorks and kissing themselves silly, lana del rey love, silly mess with serious undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/Lthien
Summary: Dean regrets introducing YouTube to Cas until he doesn't. Basically, 6am is not an ideal time to wake up to music. Dean and Cas work out their feelings through ways that shock them both. Angst. Fluff. Kisses! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to Lana Del Rey's "Love" and this was born because of it lollll

Dean woke to the sound of soft female vocals resonating in the empty halls of the bunker. He rolled over with a groggy sigh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled himself out of bed, stretching his fingers to the ceiling with a groan. Leave it to Cas to play music at 6am.

_Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest_  
The world is yours and you can't refuse it  
Seen so much, you could get the blues  
But that don't mean that you should abuse it…

Dean followed the music right to Cas’s door, right where he knew it would be. He knocked once, yawning. “Cas, hey man, it’s pretty early to be playing the… _Deli_ lady, or whatever.” He blinked in surprise when the door was suddenly open, Cas’s blue eyes wide and awake—irritated even?

“It’s Lana _del Rey_ , Dean.” The angel said with a huff, stepping aside to let the grumpy hunter enter his room. Dean did not know whether to laugh or tease him. He settled with a smile and eyebrow raise. He plopped down on the angel’s meticulously made bed, laughing when Cas _tsk-_ ed at him.

_…And it's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy  
It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy…_

Dean nodded, smiling still. “That it is…Cas, man, you need to listen to better music. I can show you so many different bands—” His hand was slapped away when he reached for the mouse.

“This _is_ good music, Dean!” Cas said gruffly, his voice a little hurt. “Are you even listening to the lyrics?” Dean gawks at him.

“No,” Dean admitted, shrinking a bit on himself under the blue stare. “But, Cas, _c’mon_ —”

“No buts!” Cas admonished and grabbed his laptop. “Move over!” Dean barely had the time to register before Cas’s body _pushed_ him to the other side of the bed, the angel excitedly tapping away on his laptop, eyebrows scrunched. His eyes lit up when the song was cut mid-way, the beginning of the song starting again. “Listen!”

_You’re adorable_ , Dean found himself almost saying aloud. He bit his bottom lip to stop his tongue from telling him. He forced himself to listen, leaning back on his forearms.

_Look at you kids with your vintage music_  
Comin' through satellites while cruisin'  
You're part of the past, but now you're the future  
Signals crossing can get confusing…

“You like… _vintage_ , right, Dean? Your car…it is not as new as the ones of today.” Cas looked at the man nervously, his pink tongue darting out to lick his already chapped bottom lip.

He was nervous. Why was he nervous? Dean watched as Cas smiled at the screen and then shyly looked back at him, realization hitting him: _Do you like it? Do you like it?_ The angel was practically boring the question through his head. Dean decided to tune in again, closing his eyes.

_But you get ready, you get all dressed up_  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
It don't matter because it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love  
  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby…

Dean opened his eyes, warmth flowing through him. He watched Cas sway where he sat, his eyes closed as if in prayer. It was beyond refreshing to find something that the angel actually enjoyed, and witnessing his joy firsthand had Dean’s heart melting.

Cas looked so happy. Dean knew that the angel had felt down for months, blaming himself for many things. If _Lana del Rey_ brought him any comfort, Dean was glad.

_And it's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy_  
It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy  
  
I get ready, I get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
It doesn't matter if I'm not enough  
For the future or the things to come  
'Cause I'm young and in love  
I'm young and in love  
  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby…

The music stopped and Dean blinked. He had closed his eyes again without knowing he did so. He actually…enjoyed it?

“Well? What do you think?” Cas inquired, his hands curling around his laptop possessively—nervously. Dean smiled at him and bumped his arm with the back of one of his hands.

“It’s nice, Cas. It’s a lot softer than I’m used to, but I can see why you like it. She’s not so bad, this _Deli_ person.” Dean winked at him. Cas beamed at him then, the hunter half swallowing his tongue.

_Whoa._ That smile was a rare one. Heaven’s light shown through that smile, and Dean felt himself joining him.

“You’re smiling again, I like it.” Dean’s mouth said out loud, his brain not being fast enough to stop it. Dean went immediately red. Cas’s eyes widened and a curious blush spread across his cheeks. He looked at the screen, the light of it shining sadly in his eyes.

“It is…nice to smile.” Cas admitted, a small smile tugging is mouth. “I almost died a few days ago. It made me think of a lot of things…of regrets.” He looked at Dean then, and the man gulped.

_I love you._

That sentence made Dean think about a lot of things too… _regrets_. He had forced himself to forget about it, forgetting being the easier thing. It was not the brave thing, however, something Sam told him later when they were alone. Sam knew. Sam probably knew before _Dean_ knew.

_I love you._

_So do I._

That was what Dean should have said then. He should have stuffed whatever crap that had stopped him from being happy away and kissed the wounded angel. Kissed him until he couldn’t feel anything but Dean’s trembling lips. Dean had been so _scared_. Especially when Cas began to froth black ooze.

It reminded him too much of the leviathans, and how scared he was when Cas had disappeared from his sight for more than a year. He still remembers every frantic prayer made during the time. Even then, in a situation as messy as that, he still held his tongue from saying those words: _I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_—_ The world is yours and you can't refuse it  
Seen so much, you could get the blues  
But that don't mean that you should abuse it…

Dean let out a laugh, the sound rough. He was trying to hold back tears. “You’re addicted, man. We’re gonna have to have an intervention if you keep it up!” Cas looked at him curiously, pausing the song.

“Your eyes are wet. Why are you crying?” Leave it to the angel to point out the one thing Dean was trying to avoid. Dean forced himself not to roll his eyes.

_Man up, Winchester._ Demanded himself as he sat up. He faced Cas, his jaw set. “Because I thought you were gonna die…and leave me.” The last bit is a tad meeker than Dean would like to admit, but Cas _melted_ before his eyes. It was the same look he received at the time, when Cas thought he was saying goodbye. Only this one was ‘ _Hello._ ’

This one caused Dean to be brave. This one had the hunter gently cup Cas’s nape and press his lips timidly against the angel’s own. This, _wonderful_ look, had Dean Winchester kissing the being that had raged his mind for nearly nine years.

Cas responded with a wounded gasp, kissing Dean back as if he were starved. Dean smiled beneath the kiss, pulling the angel all the closer, pushing pillows out of the way. Cas mindlessly pushed his laptop away, the device lighting up and playing:

_—It doesn't matter if I'm not enough_  
For the future or the things to come  
'Cause I'm young and in love  
I'm young and in love…

Dean laughed against Cas’s lips, stopping the angel’s frantic movements to turn it off. He pulled him close again, not letting his bravery fade. He silently thanked the song, his mouth curling into a wide smile each time Cas remembered that he needed air to _breathe._ _  
  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby…_

“Don’t worry, baby,” Dean murmured to Cas, surprisingly serious. It may have sounded silly to anyone else, but it meant a great deal to the both of them—all of them, really. _Don’t worry._ Despite it all, they would come out all right as they always did. They might be bruised, and torn, but they always had each other. Now? Now they had _more._ Cas’s responding wet eyes and nodding head were confirmation enough. Dean kissed him again. 


End file.
